This invention relates to ground working sweeps of the type which can be attached to a cultivator or deep tillage apparatus for working the ground. Conventional sweeps are well known and widely used and comprise an arrow-shaped head with a flange centrally of the sweep inclined upwardly and rearwardly for attachment to the conventional tine. The edges of the sweep lie in a generally horizontal plane when the sweep is positioned for use and are inclined rearwardly and sidewardly from a central point so as to cut through the ground beneath the surface. The edges of the sweep are generally sharpened so as to provide cutting edges which reduce the power required to draw the sweep through the ground.
Careful observations and study by the present inventor have revealed that firstly the sweeps tend to wear at the rearmost corner of the cutting edge as the earth brushes past the rearmost corner, thus gradually reducing the working width of the sweep. Furthermore and more importantly, the sweep tends to be ineffective in that it merely tends to push aside weeds under the soil surface rather than to cut the weeds as intended.